


BTS - A Reunion (all members)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [91]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon Universe, Love Confessions, Ongoing storyline, pregnancy reveal, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Major fluff. Soft smut. Minor angst. A confession of love. A pregnancy reveal!Set a few weeks after Jeong-sun and Yoongi make love for the first time following their reunion, he introduces her to the other members and their girlfriends as they gather for a very special dinner, to welcome J-Hope back from the military.(In this fic, Jin, Suga and J-Hope have finished their enlistment, RM and V are taking a short vacation from their service and Jimin is on injury leave. Jungkook has not yet received his notification of service.)Contains no spoilers as all member’s story-lines have FINALLY caught up with themselves, yay!To read each member's fics in order, find the links at the top of our masterlist on Tumblr: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/186757079501/bts-complete-masterlist
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Kudos: 11





	BTS - A Reunion (all members)

PART ONE 

The evening air felt cool when Ji-eun opened the back door of the taxi which parked around the back of the restaurant. She reached for her thin dress, tucking it against her long legs to protect her modesty as she unclasped her seat belt. “We’re a little early.” She turned to Namjoon. “Do you think the table will be ready?”

Adjusting the collar of his white shirt, he peered at the entrance, unable to see whether there were any guests through the window. “I’m sure they can sit us somewhere quiet if it isn’t.” He shrugged. “Come on.” He called softly, thanking the driver before getting out of the car. He reached for his girlfriend’s hand when he reached the other side of the black vehicle, allowing her to smooth out the creases of her burgundy dress as she joined him. His eyes roamed gently over her svelte outline, approving the dipped cut of the fabric above her breasts and the open slit in the skirt which revealed a flash of thigh.

“You look so beautiful…” He grinned, pressing his lips gently to her black hair as they approached the back entrance. 

“I was saving the dress for a special occasion. It’s from Switzerland.” She replied, caressing his thumb gently as he reached with the other for the doorbell. Namjoon remembered her mentioning the visit in question in her letters, the holiday had been with her parents who were trying to secure a European partnership with her father’s firm. He smiled, pictured her discovering it in some small boutique outside of Geneva, trying it on in front of a long mirror. He wondered whether she had bought it with him in mind; anticipating his reaction. His thoughts were broken when the door was answered; a young waiter ushering them silently into the corridor and then into the adjoining room. They were happy to find it empty and suitably private; the view out of the large window was of the patio; a string of white fairy-lights draped around the edge of the sill. A long table had been set out and they thanked the waiter as they seated themselves at the back, in front of the painted feature wall. 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes if you wish to order drinks.” The waiter promised and they thanked him again as he backed out of the room.

“I didn’t think we’d be the first ones here.” Ji-eun murmured, tucking her dress once more against her figure as she adjusted her chair. 

“I’m glad we are…” He whispered, fingers trailing gently over her leg, seeking the break in the fabric. “I get you to myself for a little while longer.” She felt his fingers touch her skin, creating goose pimples, and a delightful sensation along her spine. 

“I realise how much I took it for granted, before…” She whispered, brushing a strand of dark hair away from his face. 

“Me too…I won’t anymore.”

They looked at each other for a moment, holding each other’s gaze intensely, but the sound of the door opening broke the silence and she reached for the drinks menu automatically, flipping it open to the list of wines.

“Are you ready to order drinks?” The young man asked politely.

Ji-eun opened her mouth to speak, but Namjoon cut in. “Two waters please.”

The waiter nodded, not noticing the woman’s hesitation as he left the room, and Ji-eun tucked away the menu silently, her hands returning to her knees and brushing the fabric down. 

“I forgot to tell you.” She said after a moment, suddenly remembering. “I have a conference coming up in America… sharing practice with the detectives in D.C.”

“When are you leaving?” 

“At the end of the month.” She smiled, turning to face him. “It sounds pretty exciting.”

Eyebrow raised, he returned her smile a little flirtily. “Will your boss be there?”

“Of course..” She said slowly, knowing what was coming, but willing to play along. She hadn’t seen him in months and missed hearing him confirm his feelings, hearing him say how much he wanted her. “He arranged the conference. Why do you ask?”

“You know he likes you.” The hand returned to her thigh, fingernails lightly dimpling her skin. 

“Are you jealous?” She smirked. 

He shrugged. “A little.”

She made a point of rolling her eyes as she held his knee steady. “Well…there’s no need to be.”

“I just know what men are like…especially when they look at you.” His eyes connected with hers, making her heart thud in her chest.

“Why do you think that?”

“Because you’re sexy…” Reaching over, he kissed the sensitive skin behind her ear sensually and she felt the warmth of his mouth as his lips opened against her. The sound of the door opening once more interrupted them and he pulled away sharply, letting out a small cough as the waiter returned, holding a jug of water and a stack of glasses. Behind him, Jin and Min-seo were trailing behind, looking a little overdressed for the warm weather in matching black coats. 

The older man was unable to help his wide smile as he entered the room. “Are we interrupting something?”

The couple stood up from the table to greet them as the waiter placed the glassware on the table. 

“No, we were just waiting for everyone.” Namjoon murmured automatically, his face a little blushed. He was happy to see his friends after so long. “I thought Yoongi might already be here.”

Jin unbuttoned his coat, slipping into the stand in the corner of the room before holding Namjoon in a tight embrace. “He’s running a bit late.” He explained, pulling away. “How have you been?”

On the other side of the table, Min-seo slipped out of the felted fabric and fanned out her floaty, knee-length dress. Pink and orange embroidered daisies danced along the pale fabric. 

“It’s so good to see you…” Ji-eun wrapped her arms around the younger woman’s shoulders, having to bend down to reach her small frame. With the increasing demands at work, Ji-eun had not seen her since their shared holiday to Cyprus, but the momentary brushing of their bodies told her one thing the first glance did not. Ji-eun peered at her, knowingly. “Is there anything you want to share?” She murmured, keeping her voice low so the others would not hear. 

The younger woman’s eyes darted to her husband, across the room, and opened her mouth to speak, but the doorway was once again pried open to a loud greeting as Jimin and Ara pushed into the room, their matching smiles as radiant as their blow-dried hairstyles and colourful clothes. 

Min-seo blushed and shook her head gently. “Not right now…” She whispered, not unkindly. 

***

Around the corner from the restaurant, Hoseok’s long strides became more pronounced as he let go of Nana’s hand to turn around. 

“Can you see them?” He asked, walking backwards as he tugged at the neckline of his yellow shirt. 

With a grin, the older woman grasped the back of the thin fabric gently, forcing him to stop moving to allow her to look. It was easy to see; their heights were almost equal. “No, they’re covered.” She reassured, slipping his fingers back through hers. His smile doubled, though he continued to walk quickly, excited to see his friends. 

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” She laughed. “You can’t see a thing.”

“Phew.” He wiped his brow dramatically with his spare hand. “I thought I was going to have to go back and change.”

Tugging gently on his hand, Nana slowed him once more. He turned to face her, his hand automatically moving to her slender waist. 

“I didn’t mean to get so carried away.” She muttered a little regretfully, her mind’s eye remembering the nail marks on his back as he dressed. “I’m just so glad you’re home.” Her voice was earnest and he cupped her cheek gently. 

“Me too. I missed you like crazy.”

There was a pause before his lips met hers, kissing her slowly. He felt her hands running up the back of his dress shirt as her mouth opened passionately against his, forgetting they were standing on the middle of the sidewalk. They broke apart at the sounds of footsteps as a group of students walked past them in the opposite direction, giving them a wide berth. Hoseok’s cheeks were pink when he pulled away, letting out another exhale of air. They resumed walking, a little slower this time. 

“It’s kinda sexy.” Nana eventually muttered, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

“The marks?”

She blushed. “Yeah. Did you look?”

Hoseok grinned. “You know I did.” There was a moment of silence. “I’ll never leave for that long again, I promise.” 

“I hope not.” She added, lips turning up in a gentle smile as she entwined her long fingers around his.

***

Yoongi looked up as the pattering sound of the shower stopped, his hand hovering on the handle of a brightly decorated mug. He glanced at the used teabag left in the bottom with a knowing grimace and made a point of scooping it out, disposing of it in the garbage can under the sink. He placed the mug in the sink before returning to the adjoined living room and the object which had caught his attention. It wasn’t until Jeong-sun spoke from the doorway that he realised she was there, wet and fragrant with a fluffy towel clutched around her midriff. 

“You don’t have to clean up after me.” She spoke gently, leaning against the frame. There was a pause. “You could have waited in the bedroom, you know.”

Yoongi didn’t answer at first, instead looking at the mug-ring which stained the top of the glass turnstile, feeling her eyes move over his body, taking in his neatly pressed trousers and white shirt. 

“Have you always had this?” He asked with a playful frown. In addition to the mug, a pile of unopened letters littered the other half of the deck, which he placed on the sofa. 

She watched him attentively, noticing how careful his movements were, as though her bills were fragile. “My dad gave it to me last Christmas when he was clearing out his apartment.” She explained with a smile. “He’s finally discovered digital music. My mom sent him an Ipod.”

“You’re joking.” He grinned.

“I wish I was…” She rolled her eyes, but there was fondness in her voice, instantly telling him how much her dad meant to her. 

His gaze was distracted by the small pile of albums on the shelf next to the record player, the blurred, psychedelic cover on top grabbing his attention. “Why’s it called ‘Pornography’?” He asked curiously, correctly pronouncing the English title. 

She shrugged indifferently, turning to walk down the small corridor into her bedroom. “I think Robert Smith was doing a lot of LSD in the 80s.”

He smirked, following her out of the room. “That explains the hair.” He quipped, remembering the singer in question from a music video Jeong-sun had once played in the background on her laptop; the band’s atmospheric, echoey guitars not to his taste, but enjoying the way his girlfriend sang along under her breath. A year later, shortly before his enlistment, he recognised the instruments playing on the radio in a clothing store, the lyrics muffled in the open space but making his heart thud nonetheless, first with queasy elation, then dropping when his mind caught up and he remembered what he had lost. ‘Long Song’. He remembered the title, and thought it painfully ironic.

He sat on the edge of her bed as she circled the room, teasing the damp ends of her black hair with her fingertips. Reaching forward, he passed her the hairbrush from the bedcovers and watched as she smoothed out her locks. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long to get home…” She explained, her bare feet leaving damp imprints on the carpet as she paced a little restlessly. “Hae-won’s dishwasher has been playing up…she’s been stockpiling dirty plates all week.”

“Did you check the waste pipe?” He asked automatically, making her smile shrewdly. 

“Yes…I’m not completely useless.” She sighed. It seemed obvious her day had been long and she was feeling fed up. 

“Come here…” He whispered softly, beckoning her. 

“You look really good.” She mumbled, looking down at him, her hands holding the towel closed as she grumbled tiredly. “I don’t know what I’m going to wear…” 

He touched her covered waist gently. “Are you nervous?”

“No…” She said. He stroked her side silently, seeing through her reply, waiting for her to continue when she realised how unconvincing it was. “I mean, I’ve met them all before…” She thought for a moment. “It’s just different…”

“I know.” He mumbled, holding her body quietly, not needing to break the silence. Her fingers found themselves in his hair, brushing the soft strands lovingly, stroking the side of his face with her knuckles. Slowly, he moved her other hand aside, unfolding the towel at the centre to uncover the sides of her breasts and the smooth, pale line of skin down to her pubis. She let out a small whimper as his lips touched her sternum, kissing tenderly down her stomach until he reached the triangle of hair between her thighs. 

“You’ll look beautiful whatever you wear.” He mumbled against her, pecking her labia with soft, closed lips. 

“You don’t want to be late to your own event.” She warned lightly, but allowed him to keep his lips on her a moment longer, finding them comfortingly lulling as he moved back up to the soft curve of her stomach and kissed her belly button before finally pulling away. 

She couldn’t help smiling when she walked to the wardrobe in the corner of the room, sliding open the doors, her cheeks warm and blushing. She pushed past the sets of her pale, pinstriped uniform to get to her dresses and while she realised with an internal sigh that none of her clothes seemed particularly formal, one number stood out above the rest. She pulled the dark blue fabric from its hanger and turned to Yoongi. “What about this?” She asked. 

***

The room had grown considerably louder since Hoseok’s arrival ten minutes before and Jungkook, sitting on the end of the row, had to raise his voice to be heard. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to move over here? There’s more room…” He offered, noticing Taehyung looking cramped on the busier far side, next to Jimin. The older member, who had been gazing into his cup of coffee for the past few minutes in silence, looked up slowly, as though only just realising where he was. They had agreed to wait for everyone to arrive before ordering food but the waiter, sensing a few of the guests had started to grow hungry, had placed baskets of warmed baguettes on the table.

“It’s fine…” He murmured, returning to the cup and taking a sip he did not seem to particularly enjoy. 

Ara leaned over the table to pour a glass of water from the jug. “How is your father doing?” She directed the question at Young-soon who was busily straightening the edge of her collared dress. “I was sorry to hear he was ill…” She uttered sympathetically. 

The older woman felt her hand being squeezed gently under the table, her boyfriend dutifully by her side. 

“Much better thank you.” She smiled, squeezing back. “They were lucky enough to hospitalise him early. He’s been out now for a month…” She turned to her boyfriend and felt her stomach flutter when she realised how affectionately he was looking at her as she spoke. “Jungkook’s been going for walks with him on the beach. We’re lucky to live so close.”

The younger man smiled, stroking her knuckle tenderly before placing a kiss on her hand. 

Taehyung shifted on his seat as Ara finished her drink, the heat of the room making her a little clammy. 

“I’d love to move to Incheon once things have settled down.” She smiled, turning to Jimin. “Wouldn’t it be nice to be able to walk on the sand every day?”

Her boyfriend grinned charmingly. “Like when we first met…” He reminisced. “But do you already want to settle down?” His grin turned into a playful smirk. “You only debuted a year ago…”

Ara blushed, shaking her head. 

“That reminds me…” Young-soon muttered, lowering her voice. “Jungkook’s been playing your new mini album non-stop.” She smiled at Ara. “It would usually drive me crazy, but it’s really catchy.”

“It’s not been non-stop…” Jungkook protested, mouth full of baguette. 

The younger woman beamed with a small laugh. “It’s doing really well, I was just as surprised as everyone.” She turned to Min-seo who was deep in conversation with Nana, across from her. “Are you thirsty?” She asked. 

Min-seo smiled, shaking her head. “I’m okay with water, thanks.”

Young-soon leaned forwards, noticing that Taehyung had so far been excluded from the conversation. “Are you waiting for Cassandra?” She asked, taking a sip from her glass. Jimin caught her eye from across the table and shook his head, trying his best to be subtle. 

“Oh.” Young-soon uttered without meaning to, inadvertently drawing more attention to herself.

The younger man did not show any sign of having noticed, however. Finishing his coffee, he shook his head. “She couldn’t make it.” He mumbled.

Ara watched this exchange with a timid frown. “I’m going to the bar to order some cocktails.” She said. “Does anyone want anything?”

Young-soon, still recovering from her apparent slip-up, shook her head. “I’m okay, thank you.” She blinked, looking at Taehyung with apprehension. He did not notice, his gaze instead following Ara, the sound of her voice seeming to wake him from his moody haze.

“I wouldn’t mind something sweet.” Jimin smiled as the young woman rose from the table, eyes full of coquetry. 

“Jungkook?” Ara raised her eyebrows. 

“Maybe later…”

“Did someone say cocktails?” Ji-eun chriped in, a little loudly, from the other end of the table. Ara turned to her with a nod. “Could you get me a Pina Colada?” The older woman asked. “They can put it on our tab.”

“Okay.” 

“I’ll help you carry them.” Taehyung suddenly spoke, getting to his feet. 

“Thanks.” Ara smiled gratefully as they edged their way to the end of the table. 

Young-soon waited for them to leave the room before she caught Jimin’s eye. “What did I say?” She asked hurriedly, voice full of concern. 

Jimin shook his head solemnly. “They broke up…just before he went in.” He explained, keeping his voice low.

Young-soon grimaced, her mouth twisting. “Oh shit…”

She could see Jungkook’s expression from the corner of her eye, looking just as shocked as she was. 

Jimin shrugged. “You couldn’t have known. He’s been keeping it on the low down.”

“Do you know why?” Jungkook asked. 

“He won’t say…” 

Across the table, Ji-eun turned to Namjoon, sipping from her glass unenthusiastically. “Can we order food yet? I’m starving!”

“We’re just waiting for Yoongi.” Hoseok, seated opposite her, answered with a smile. “I can’t wait to try out the meatballs.”

“If you spill it, you’ll ruin your shirt.” Nana called lightly from his left, brushing the pale material with a smile. 

“Oh, you’re right.” He sighed. “But still…it’s my first proper meal as a free man, I may as well enjoy it, right?”

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Namjoon grinned. “They feed you well in service.” He argued lightly. 

“We never had Italian food in my camp!” The older man laughed cheerfully. 

The leader shook his head softly as Ara re-entered the room, followed by Taehyung. 

“I’m sorry Tae, I just don’t know…” She murmured, keeping her voice quiet as she walked steadily, holding the drinks. 

“You would tell me if you did?” He replied, voice equally hushed. 

“Of course…” She noticed Jimin watching from across the table and gave a reassuring smile. Turning to the younger man, she sighed. “I haven’t spoken to her since I went on tour…maybe Ji-eun might know?”

Dissatisfied, but accepting her answer, he gave a low grunt of understanding as they joined the others.

PART TWO

The black car pulled into the darkened garage, its tinted windows making the underground space more dim as Yoongi parked it against the far wall. 

“How late are we?” Jeong-sun asked, watching as he unfastened his seatbelt. 

He checked his Rolex, squinting to see its dial in the dark. “Not very.” 

“I hope they haven’t ordered without us…they always bring out everyone’s order at the same time at these places. I don’t want to hold the food up..”

“Don’t worry.” He murmured. 

She sighed. “Am I blabbering?”

A timid grin crept onto his face. “A little bit.”

She felt his hand against hers as she unclasped herself, tucking the edge of her denim jacket against her dress. “I’m sorry…” 

He met her gaze, slipping his fingers through hers, holding her steady. “It’ll be okay.”

“Yeah.” Smiling gently, she squeezed his hand. “I know.”

They were silent for a moment until she leaned forward, her stomach meeting the hard outline of the clutch as she wrapped her arms loosely around his shoulders, pressing her lips to his. He shifted position to hold her closer, running his hand under the soft canopy of her hair to brush the back of her neck as their mouths opened together. He wanted to reassure her; to let her know that while he too was nervous, they would get through it. Ignoring the incessent ticking of his Swiss watch, they took comfort in each other, appreciating the other’s familiar touch, scent and taste as they kissed passionately, his fingertips skimming her collarbone before moving down, fingering the edge of her navy dress where it met her chest. He had been unable to hide how breathless it had made him feel when she slipped the garment on earlier in the evening; the material cupping her breasts and complimenting her shape flatteringly, just as it had done two months before, when she briefly wore it for him in her flooded apartment. 

Slowly, he hooked his fingers beneath the trim, feeling along the lace edge of her bra and slipping it from her breast just enough to free a nipple which he took into his mouth, kissing and sucking it delicately. She let out a soft coo, her mouth opening against the top of his head as he repeated the motion with the other, brushing both thumbs along the hardened nubs as he pressed her breasts together, massaging them in his large palms and placing a final, closed-mouth kiss on each before sliding the fabric back, covering her once more. He pulled away a little breathlessly, his lips moist, and kissed her.

Her cheeks were red, but she seemed more grounded; his sensual mouth had increased her heart rate but, surprisingly, calmed her nerves. 

“I hope they don’t have CCTV.” She smirked, reaching for the handle. 

He smiled reassuringly, sliding from his seat and opening the car door. “Don’t worry, I’ll take the blame.”

Her stomach felt jittery on the short walk to the restaurant but his hand never left hers. The back entrance was deserted and they could hear the loud roar of laughter through the single-paned window on their approach. Yoongi’s hand hovered against the UPVC.

“You’re okay?” He asked, turning to her. 

She smiled, nodding. “Yeah.”

“Okay.” He whispered, twisting the lever. The voices were louder inside and there was an unmistakable cheerful ring in the air as they walked down the short corridor, past the toilets, and turned into the room. The noise continued for a few moments, the table at the far end packed with people as they joked and drank and laughed. But their presence caught the leader’s eye and the guests soon turned to follow his gaze, a lull falling over the room. 

Jeong-sun felt her fingers loosen, her palms suddenly warm and clammy as she looked over the faces, most of them familiar but feeling surreal; it had been a long time since she had seen them in person. She found her eyes connecting with Jimin, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat, before looking away. Her hand lost its grasp and began to slip away, though Yoongi quickly found it again and held it tight. 

Bravely, she took a step forward, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear with a shy smile. “Hi…”

Leaping to his feet, Hoseok pushed back his chair and crossed the room to swoop her in an embrace. “Jeong-sun!” He exclaimed, side-stepping Yoongi who gave way to allow his friend to wrap his arms around her shoulders before she could protest. She was still for a moment, unable to stop herself from smiling before she held him back, meeting his tight squeeze with a lighter touch. “It’s so good to see you!” He grinned, pulling away. 

Her hair felt a little dishevelled from the sudden force and she brushed the ends out, slipping off her light denim jacket as the younger man turned to Yoongi and pulled him in an equally tight hug. 

There was some commotion as Hoseok turned back to the group and everyone made way for the extra guest, with Hoseok looking around frantically. “I’ll go and grab you a chair! Don’t go anywhere!” He dashed off through the door and Jeong-sun turned to her boyfriend, a small smile playing on her lips. Tucking his arm around her waist, he pulled her into him, moving his mouth close to her ear.

“I love you.” He murmured. 

It took her a moment to realise what he had said, by which time Hoseok had returned from the corridor with a chair, slightly mismatched from the others in the room, and Yoongi had turned to take off his coat. 

“Let me introduce you to everybody…is the chair okay here?” Hoseok called, pushing the furniture against the table. Jeong-sun blinked, her heart thudding pleasantly in her chest. 

Her surroundings seemed suddenly out of focus, the jumble of voices and the scraping of chairs an unimportant chaos around her. She felt the jacket being taken from her hand as Hoseok returned, putting it with the others on the stand in the corner of the room. Following him wordlessly to the table, the calming presence of his admission swelled inside her and Yoongi gave them space, allowing the younger man to eagerly make the introductions.

“Okay…this is Young-soon…she’s Jungkook’s girlfriend…” He pointed to the woman on the end, her long dark hair curled prettily against her shoulders. 

“Hi.” Jeong-sun smiled, leaning over to shake her hand when it was offered. 

“Nice to meet you.” The older woman called. 

“And this is Jungkook…he’s the youngest…”

Dutifully, she allowed herself to be introduced to the group, one by one, as though for the first time. When Hoseok reached Min-seo, she noticed the younger woman looking at her softly and felt herself relax. 

“Hi…” Min-seo mouthed, a smile playing on her lips. 

“And finally, this is my girlfriend Nana…”

“It’s good to meet you.” Hoseok’s girlfriend stood up, her frame towering over Jeong-sun as she hugged her deftly, her spindly arms light against her back. Her fragrance was summery, like freshly peeled oranges, and Jeong-sun found herself liking her immediately; she could understand why Hoseok had been attracted to her, and thought they suited each other immensely. 

“And you…” She replied, pulling away slowly as Hoseok pulled back the chair to allow her to sit at the table. He hovered for a moment, fussing over Yoongi as the two men spoke quietly. Jeong-sun leaned forward. “I hear you are a teacher.”

Nana seemed surprised, taking an automatic glance towards Yoongi who was lost in conversation, realising he must have told her about her. “Yeah.” She smiled. “Until recently it was lower juniors, but I was promoted to the top set.”

Jeong-sun smiled. “That seems like more of a challenge.” She muttered understandingly.

“It is…” The other woman rolled her eyes. “At least they are all toilet trained at that age…no accidents.”

Hoseok, catching the end of the conversation, cut in, turning towards the pair with a joyful grin. “Nana was nominated for a regional award last month…best teacher!” His loud voice reached the edges of the table and Nana blushed. 

“They don’t want to hear about that…”

Jin and Min-seo laughed good-naturedly at her reply. 

“Yes they do!” Hoseok argued lightly, his pride in her achievement clear. He addressed the immediate circle. “They announce the winners next month, and if she wins she will get a trophy shaped like an apple and a gift certificate, and a framed photo…”

“It sounds like you love your job.” Jeong-sun smiled. 

Nana nodded. “The kids are great. It’s the parents you need to watch out for.”

“I get that.” She said with a grin. 

“And what is it you do, Jeong-sun?” Jin asked with curiosity from across the table, tucking into one of the slices of bread from the basket on the tablecloth. 

“Can we order yet?” Ji-eun murmured to Namjoon across the table, briefly catching the woman’s attention. 

“I’m sorry if we kept you waiting.” Yoongi’s low voice came from beside her, directed at the older woman, as he slipped gracefully into his chair and took Jeong-sun’s hand. 

Ji-eun blushed, realising she had been overheard. “No, it’s fine.” She murmured. Jeong-sun vaguely wondered whether the older woman recognised her from the time she had driven her home, or if she had been too drunk to take notice. Turning back to Jin, she answered his question.

Further down the table, Jungkook’s hand found Young-soon’s under the table as he turned to her. “Will you miss me when it’s my turn to go?” He asked with a playful grin. 

Jimin, across the way perked up. “Are you dreading it JK?”

Young-soon’s mouth twisted. “Are you kidding? He can’t wait to go in.”

Taehyung looked up slowly. “Is that true?” He asked. 

Jungkook shifted a little uncomfortably. “I don’t want to leave you…” He protested quietly, looking at his girlfriend. She held his gaze lovingly for a moment, before turning to the men across the way. 

“He’s just looking forward to being like the rest of you. He looks up to you.”

Jungkook blushed and Jimin laughed. 

“Just make sure you don’t injure yourself. I haven’t been able to stand properly for weeks…”

Ara smiled sympathetically from beside him, stroking his cheek gently. She had helped wrap the compression bandage around her boyfriend’s sore ankle earlier that day, per his physician’s advice. “My poor baby.”

“Will your service be extended?” Young-soon asked. “On account of the time you’ve had off?”

Jimin shrugged. “We’ve put in an appeal…we won’t find out for a while.”

“By the time you finish, I’ll be on tour again.” Ara murmured, only half-joking as she sighed dramatically. 

A few chairs down, Yoongi turned to Jeong-sun. “Do you want something to drink?” He asked. 

“Um.”

Ji-eun, ears prickeling, spoke up. “You should try the cocktails! They’re two for one.” 

The younger woman observed the yellow coloured drink in the tall glass Ji-eun was drinking from a straw, a wedge of pineapple impaled on the edge. “What are you having? It looks nice.” She asked. 

“A Pina Colada.” Ji-eun finished it off quickly. “I’ll go halves with you, if you want?”

Namjoon shifted beside her, but neither woman seemed to notice. 

Jeong-sun turned to Yoongi. “Do you need help carrying them?”

He shook his head. “I’ll stick to water, I’m driving…”

Min-seo watched this exchange from her place beside the leader’s girlfriend, noticing how at ease Jeong-sun and Yoongi seemed to be having their own, separate conversations while staying connected at the hand, as though their bodies sought the other subconsciously to keep themselves grounded. She didn’t envy them, but it occurred to her how independent they seemed compared to her and Jin, how they didn’t seek the other’s validation before engaging with others. 

Stirring her from her thoughts, her husband leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “When do you want to tell them?” 

She turned to him, her heart leaping at the pride in his soft, brown eyes, before turning back to the couple opposite, watching as Yoongi got to his feet while Jeong-sun was once more drawn into conversation with Hoseok who seemed overly hyperactive. She felt for Jin’s hand, clutching it under the table and moving it to her stomach. “Not now…” She murmured quietly. “Let them have this…” 

***

Jeong-sun had let Ji-eun talk her into buying another cocktail and sipped her White Russian appreciatively, feeling herself slowly mellow as the older woman opted for the stronger choice of a Negroni, but turned down a third. Ji-eun, disappointed, turned to Nana. 

“They taste like oranges…but bitter…” She argued lightly. “You’ll like it!”

Jeong-sun, happy for the brief lull in conversation, turned to Yoongi who was deep in conversation with Jungkook and Jimin. “I need the bathroom.” She murmured. 

“Okay.” 

Min-seo got to her feet. “I’ll join you.” She said, tucking her purse over the back of her chair. “I shouldn’t have drank so much water before the main course.” Smiling shyly, she followed the older woman out of the room, edging carefully around the chairs as the others finished their meals. The bathroom was small and their voices echoed as they opened the door. 

“You look really nice.” Min-seo commented, eyeing Jeong-sun’s tea dress with a smile.

“Thanks.” They entered separate cubicles. “So do you…” She said softly, locking the door behind her.

The alcohol seemed to catch up with her and she peed for what felt like forever, though felt less self-conscious when she heard Min-seo doing the same. “You weren’t joking about the water.” She quipped, flushing the chain. 

“I know, I’ve been so uncomfortable all evening.” The other woman called as they walked to the sinks, a silence falling over them as they washed their hands. 

Jeong-sun was characteristically meticulous as she cleaned under her short nails, paying close attention to her thumbs and between her fingers, and the young woman smiled beside her. 

“You can tell you work in health and social care.” She smiled, turning off the tap and reaching for a paper towel.

Jeong-sun looked at the suds, suddenly realising how worn and red her hands looked under the running water. She grimaced. “I guess you’re right…”

“It must feel good though…” Min-seo continued. “Knowing how important what you do is.”

“People need sociologists too…” She grinned, making them both laugh. Jeong-sun dried her hands thoroughly, reminding herself to buy some hand cream when she next went shopping. 

Calming down, Min-seo fell quiet, thinking of how to say what she was thinking. Eventually, she spoke up. “I was glad to see you tonight…” She said honestly, taking a breath of air. “I’m glad you found each other again. Yoongi’s always been so kind to me…he deserves to be happy.” 

Her words had a profound effect on Jeong-sun and, for a moment, she was stunned into silence, not knowing what to say. Eventually she nodded, strangely humbled by the sentiment. “I hope I can give him that.” She finished.

“You do.” Min-seo whispered. “I can tell.”

Once again, she felt her heart skip, remembering what Yoongi had told her when they arrived at the restaurant. Her cheeks felt hot and she wondered if the other woman could tell she was blushing. Changing the subject, her eyes met Min-seo’s across the tiled space. “When are you due?” She asked calmly.

It was the younger woman’s turn to blush as she played with the back of her ponytail lightly, a little fretfully. “Twelve weeks…” She murmured, her hands automatically moving to the soft swell beneath her loosely fitting dress, the motion smoothing the fabric against her curves, revealing the unmistakable, but perfectly round bump. 

“You don’t look that far gone. It took me a while to notice.” Jeong-sun admitted. 

“I know.” Min-seo murmured, looking down, her face soft. “The doctor said it was normal during the first pregnancy. I didn’t take the test until I was two months gone…”

Another silence fell over them, inadvertently revealing another tid-bit. “Do the others know?” She asked, suspecting the answer. 

Min-seo shook her head. “We were going to tell them tonight.”

“Why haven’t you?”

The younger woman looked up. “Everyone seemed so excited to meet you…” She drifted off and Jeong-sun frowned. 

“Don’t let me steal your thunder.” She joked lightly. 

Min-seo grinned, shaking her head and the older woman continued. “I think you should tell them. They’ll want to know.” She finished softly, placing a light hand on her shoulder. 

“Maybe you’re right…” Min-seo, needing a moment alone, stayed in the bathroom while Jeong-sun rejoined the rowdier section of the restaurant. She noticed the back entrance was open, a cool stream of air filtering into the corridor and the pair of voices on the other side caught her attention.

“Please Ji-eun, I’m begging you…” 

She thought she recognised the voice, deeper than the others, as belonging to Taehyung. There was a pause, before a female spoke, her voice a little slurred, making mistakes. “She promised me not to tell…”

“You promised her?” He affirmed.

“Yes…”

Not wishing to eavesdrop on what was clearly a private conversation, she made her way into the dining room and shimmied past Hoseok’s chair to sit down. 

“Hey.” Yoongi murmured, turning to her. 

“Hey yourself…” She smiled, slipping her fingers through his.

PART THREE

A quiet atmosphere fell over the room with Hoseok and Nana’s departure, the guests growing tired as the remainder of the desserts were taken away by the waiter. Jeong-sun watched as the young man who had been serving them throughout the evening balanced a pile of cocktail glasses precariously on his tray, tiptoeing out of the room as to avoid an accident. She also noticed Ji-eun finishing off a blood-red Negroni, yawning on the opposite side of the table. Taehyung had left an hour before, shortly after the overheard conversation on the porch, but his absence had gone virtually unnoticed; his presence that evening on the opposite end of the table feeling strangely sour to the guests who neighboured him.

“Are you ready to leave?” Yoongi asked. 

She nodded. “I’ll go get my jacket…” 

Min-seo and Jin were slipping on their black trench coats in the corner, buttoning up to get ready to leave. The younger woman pulled Jeong-sun into a departing hug, holding her fondly for a moment before pulling away.

“Congratulations.” Jeong-sun smiled, addressing them both.

Min-seo beamed. “I’ll see you soon.”

They followed the other couple into the night shortly after, clutching their jackets to themselves in the short descent back to his parked car. The evening had grown cool and he wrapped his arm around her waist instinctively. 

“That wasn’t so bad…” She laughed, suddenly noticing how relieved she felt. 

He smiled softly. “I told you it wouldn’t be.”

“Min-seo asked if we would visit them soon, I said we would…I hope that’s okay…”

“Of course we can.”

They walked side by side in silence, in no rush to get back to the car, enjoying the scent of jasmine which drifted from the gardens of the neighbouring restaurants and cafes as they closed for the night. 

“I love you.” She eventually said, her voice calm.

He paused, shifting against her. “You do?” His voice was low and soft, gentle beyond words and she felt her heart stutter. Unable to stop her legs from trembling, she stopped and turned to him, brushing his covered arm with her cold hand. 

“I don’t think I ever stopped.” She whispered, her eyes roaming over his face as he took her in, their breaths turning to steam in the chilly air. “And I don’t want to stop.”

He was silent as her admission took hold, their bodies pressed closely in the middle of the quiet, darkened, street as they held each other. His long fingers were icy against her cheek but she welcomed his touch as he opened his mouth passionately against hers, his tongue warm as it met hers, pulling her into him with a silent promise that he would never let go.


End file.
